Diary of a Vampire
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Shishido finds a mysterious journal that takes him and Choutarou on a journey through the past.


Title: Diary of a Vampire

Rating: T

Paring: Adorable. Side Silver and Dirty

Summary: Shishido finds a mysterious journal that takes him and Choutarou on a journey through the past.

AN: Thank you Keira for the title. ^^

Diary of a Vampire

Shishido Ryou entered the Hyoutei Senior High Tennis club room unintentionally slamming the door behind him. Things rattled on their shelves before some bags came tumbling to the ground. He let out a sigh and a small mutter of 'geki dasa' before going about picking the things up.

The door opened a second time, Ootori Choutarou entering. "Ryou-san, daijoubu? You slammed the door."

"Yeah, on accident," Shishido sighed, picking up Atobe's bag and putting it back on the shelf. A leather bound book fell from the bag striking his foot. He gave another sigh before bending down to retrieve it. He was going to put it back but it struck his eyes. It was old, aged, and dusted. The cover read 'The journal of Atobe Keigo.' "Oi, Choutarou, look at this." The silver haired kouhai gave over to see what his sempai had found.

"Ryou-san, that is Atobe-buchou's you should put it back. It looks old."

"I didn't know Atobe kept a journal." At the smirk that crossed Shishido's face, Choutarou began to fret.

"Oh, don't Shishido-san. That's Atobe-buchou's personal property you'll be in for it if he finds out."

"Chill Choutarou. I'll just take a look," he smiled, opening the cover to read the first page. His eyebrows knitted together deep in concentration. "Hey, Choutarou listen to this. 'June 1856. Father has moved us from Japan to England in order to find a way to better his connections. But I know the true intent behind this move. He wishes to find me a bride as I have refused all previous matches…'" Against his better judgment Choutarou to found himself reading the odd journal.

----

'….after mother's untimely death father has become more insistent that I marry. He fears his own demise will come on swift wings as well. He wishes me to marry and produce an heir that way he may depart from this world in peace. I have told him this is nonsense. That he still has many years ahead but he disagrees.'

"Keigo! Will you please come out here."

Keigo closed his journal, placing his feather quill down beside it. Exiting his bedroom he walked down the stairs of his Victorian home and out the large wooden double doors to where his father stood. A carriage stood in their dirt driveway, the valet hoping down from the back. Keigo rolled his eyes. Merely two days in this country and already his father had invited another maiden to room with them.

The valet opened the carriage door, a delicate hand gripped the offered hand before a blonde maiden stepped forth. Keigo felt his breath hitch. In all the maidens his father had try to suit him with this one was by far the most gorgeous. Her long blonde hair was pinned back in a half bun, the rest falling in soft ringlets. Her eyes were large and light brown, full of laughter. Moon pale skin was hidden mostly by her large ruffled dress, but the skin visible was smooth. Her chest was flat and her figure was thin. Yet, she was ethereal. Perfect in every way possible. She walked towards the two men, her steps so dainty they did not make a sound. Once at them she curtsied. "I am Gigi Thompson." Her voice was melodic and it drew him in.

The man smiled at his son, he knew the moment he saw Gigi in the market that she was the one Keigo would fall for. There was no doubt in his mind. "I am Keisuke Atobe and this is my son Keigo."

Keigo took her gloved hand, bringing it to his lips. "Charmed," he said.

"Keigo, why don't you show Miss Gigi to her room."

Keigo held his arm out to her, her own hooking with his as she followed him inside.

'Never once have I felt this way from just seeing a woman. I see many daily and though I have never told father I have never felt attracted to women. Yet, this girl, Gigi. She is….something not of this world. An angel that father happened upon perhaps. No matter the reason, she is perfect.'

'Suddenly my head feels clear. Gigi--her name sounds that of a French whore--was placed in her room for the night. Once out of my sight that feeling from before vanished. I just feel she is beautiful but merely human. There is something odd about her. It was like I was charmed by her, pulled in by some strange spell. Despite father's best efforts, I will refuse this one just I have the rest. Eventually he will allow to choose my bride.'

-----

"Can you imagine Atobe liking a woman? That's just….creepy."

"I, too, think it is odd. He seems to love Jirou-sempai so much. Let's cotinue reading, Ryou-san. Maybe its explains. 'August 1956. It has been two months since Gigi arrived. Two months of that melodic voice somehow pulling me into her trance. Two months of the feeling vanishing soon after her….'

-----

'….I find myself dazed and confused on a regular basis. When I asked her lady-in-waiting, Elie, she merely smiled and said 'Yes, indeed, Miss Gigi is quite enchanting.' Her words left me befuddled. Her voice almost had a tone of hinting at something. I am to accompany into town today, perhaps something will reveal itself.'

"Ah, these flowers are so beautiful," Gigi smiled, picking up a bunch of morning glory. She placed the bouquet down before bending over to look at roses. A gleam of silver in the sunlight count his attention.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Gigi…."

"Yes?" she smiled, standing back to her full height of 5'3". She was dramatically shorter than the other women he had courted in the past.

"That pendant you wear. I only she you wearing it during the day, any particular reason?" He knew it was not odd for women to take their jewelry off at night but he was hoping the jewel would be of importance. Something that could tell him about her. Where she came from.

She touched the pendant. "Yes. It's very old and I choose to take it off as soon as the sun goes down. You see, Keigo, I am quite forgetful sometimes and I have fallen asleep with it on in the past. That is where the small scratches came from. As this is a family heirloom I do not want to see it harmed any further. As such I take it off when the sun goes down so I don't not forget to when it is time for bed."

"You seem to sleep quite a bit during the day with it on."

"Hm? Oh yes. I've always been the sleepy type. If that happens Elie removes it for me as to not have it ruined," she answered, walking off to the next booth. Before Keigo could pose his next question a blue-haired man appeared out of no where grabbing Gigi's arm. She gave a shriek before laughing. "Yuushi, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Yuushi said, eyes wandering up and down Gigi's form. "Gakuto said you had disappeared to England suddenly. He would not leave me be till we came. However, I think he'll be quite surprised to see you."

"Yuushi? Gakuto?" Keigo questioned, eyebrow raised. "These names almost sound Japanese."

"I forgot," Gigi giggled. "You are Japanese, correct, Keigo? I lived in Japan some time ago and Yuushi and Gakuto are two of my friends from Japan. Gakuto doesn't speak English like Yuushi does though."

"You lived in Japan?"

"For most of his…her life," Yuushi answered with a smirk. "Sorry, my English is as perfect as Miss Gigi gives me credit for. It's a pleasure to meet you, Keigo," he said, holding his hand out to the heir. Though skeptical Atobe gripped the offered hand, his eyebrows raising again as ice cold flesh surrounded his own hand. "I apologize. I had my hand in water earlier to clean a garb that got blood on it. My hand is a little cold."

"Do you not have a servant?"

"Not currently. I just fired my servant. You could say he got to know me to well and did not like the true me. Well, Miss Gigi, I will tell Gakuto I have found you. Keigo," Yuushi nodded before turning and walking away, his tail coat blowing slightly behind him.

"Do you speak Japanese," Keigo asked the blonde in his native tongue.

She nodded. "I do. Would you feel more comfortable speaking your own language?"

Keigo stared at the teen girl. Her accent was to perfect, to flawless. There was no way she had merely learned the language. She sounded like a native speaker.

'She must be lying. There is no explanation. According to father she turned 18 this past May. Assuming what she has told us is correct she would have lived in Japan for two years, if that. Yet she sounds as if she has been speaking Japanese all her life. I've always had the ability to read people accurately and I know for a fact this girl is nothing but lies.'

A knock resounded on the door come a September night. Elie answered the door, ushering the two men inside and towards Gigi's room. When she spotted Keigo she was ashamed. It was not proper for a seemingly betrothed woman to have male visitors. Keigo made no move to admonished merely turned to go back into his room.

--

"Hahaha….when Yuushi told me I thought he was joking," the small red head laughed. "You're dressed like a chick. How did you get your hair that long anyway?"

Gigi glared at the other from her vanity mirror, a brush running through her blonde hair. "A witche's spell. It will wear off in another four months, I need Keigo to trust me in that time. To fall in love with me. Unfortunately, he seems immune to my compelling. Every other man in the god forsaken small town is madly in love with me, but Keigo its like he's immune. At first I could he was effected, but now, not even a flushed face."

"Why four months?"

"The spell is a strong one. That allows my appearance to be more feminine."

"Have you looked in a mirror before? Then again, I guess your eyes and lashes look slightly different," Gakuto said, peering into the mirror. "But why go through all this? For him? Seriously?"

"I've wanted him since the first time I saw him in Japan. Now, he'll be mine," Gigi smirked, placing down her brush. "You two are here now, you'll act as my escort."

"Like hell!!"

"Calm down Gakuto. If Jirou wishes to pull this off he will need trusted escorts. I mean Gigi," he corrected.

"Precisely. Stay in the town and sparsely hunt. I've made the two attacks look like animals simple enough. If to many start happening these people may get wise."

"Damn, you're acting all serious for a change," Gakuto awed.

"I'm doing this for love," 'Gigi' smiled.

"More like lust," Gakuto laughed.

"While you're here, Yuushi," the blonde smirked, turning on her seat. "Compel Keigo for me. Send him to me at night. I want to know. Is he immune to our powers or is he immune to a 'woman's' charm."

"Perhaps show him the true you instead of having him compel him. You know the consequences behind those under my influence."

"I know. But I would have to remove the spell myself and then what?"

"Jirou, you're adorable as a male as well. Even without those minor improvement to your eyes and hair you're appearance will still entrance men. Besides that, perhaps you're normal appearance will even pull Atobe Keigo under your spell."

The 'girl' turned back to the mirror. "If I do this I will have to be compelling Atobe-san 24 hours a day so he will not notice the change to my eyes. I can simply get a wig to give my hair the length again."

"I can get you one," Gakuto volunteered. "Because honestly Jirou, I can take you seriously looking like that."

"Fine. Atobe Keigo will meet the real me."

-----

Keigo walked down the streets of the town, sighing in annoyance at having been sent to find Gigi. She was not officially his betrothed yet, so it was not his concern to keep track of the woman. He walked down the streets, a small body bumping into his own before a bouquet of roses fell to the ground. The person he bumped into hurriedly picked them up before standing again.

"I am so sorry," the blonde said in hurried Japanese, bowing low. Keigo waved him off before calling him back. "Wait?"

The yukata wearing boy turned his attention back to the silver. "Yes?"

Keigo placed a finger under his chin, lifting his face just slightly. "What is your name?"

"Akutagawa Jirou," he answered. Keigo barely registered how cold the boys skin was because he saw something different. This emotion of attraction. Of want. It was similar to that feeling he had first got around Gigi, only stronger. The boy's lips upturned into an almost sadistic smile. "Is something the matter?" the boy's voice echoed in his ears. His mind was going blank, completely so. His body moved of its own accord pulling the boy with him.

----

Choutarou looked away blushing at what the journal read. "Shishido-san this is personal."

"Nah, I thought the dates were weird. This is one of Oshitari's stupid love books he's writing. Obviously he's using Atobe and Jirou as the models for it. Whatever, we'll skip that part. 'I can not fathom the fact that I bed a boy that bumped into me on the street while looking for my betrothed…..'."

-----

'….something in my mind told me to do it. Something in my mind told me it was wrong. My body disagreed. Until that moment I was pure and just like that my purity was gone with that mysterious boy. Now a part of me says to go and apologize to Gigi or perhaps my father. No, the sensible thing to do is to tell Gigi that she must leave, because it is clear now that my interest lies with the male species.'

Keigo knocked on Gigi's door receiving no answer. He knocked again, only to hear silence. While it was against his upbringing to enter a ladies room he wanted to get this over with. A gasp sounded from within. From his own mouth or from Elie's he was not sure. His eyes scanned the figure that was supposedly Gigi until he realized…. "You're a boy?"

Elie rushed out, closing the door behind her. Jirou picked up his silk rob, wrapping around his barely covered body. "Yes, I am."

"That boy yesterday in the street," Keigo elaborated.

"I was so surprised by you Keigo-kun," Jirou giggled, taking a seat. "Barely touch me as a woman, but took me violently as a boy. Well now I know why my feminine charms did not sway you."

"Is this a game to you? My life?"

"You use 'ore-sama' when you speak in Japanese, did you know? It's kind cute," the boy smiled, brushing the hair of a blonde wig. "And yes, this is game. You're father wouldn't let me near you if he knew I was boy. That's why I put on this rouse of not only being a girl but also English. You see, I've wanted you since the first time I saw you in Japan. In Osaka. It was then I decided to be with you."

"You know how to get what you want, ore-sama will give you that…."

"Yay," the blonde cheered clapping his hands. He jumped up, going to Keigo and gripping his hands in his own. "I still have to dress as a women for the benefit of your father and the town but give it a chance to know me. You know I'm a boy now. Onegaishimasu, Keigo-sama."

Keigo didn't know what possessed him to kiss the other boy, but he did. A nice long kiss too. Jirou seemed to not want to pull away.

"May ore-sama delight in your body at ore-sama's request."

Jirou gave a smirk, going to lay out on his bed--robe falling to expose pale shoulder. "I am yours whenever you choose."

Keigo returned the smirk, his hand clicking the lock into place.

---

Atobe Keisuke exited the library to encounter Gigi's lady-in-waiting. "Elie, where is Miss Gigi?"

"She be upstairs with young master Keigo," the small brunette replied. "They wished to be alone."

Keisuke raised an eyebrow. "Alone?" Sighing he walked up the grand staircase. If he knew his son then there was about to be another break-up on his hands. He turned left at the landing. By passing his son room for the room he had set-up for Miss Gigi's stay. His hand poised at the door ready to knock when a sound reached his ears. It sounded almost like a groan followed by the sound of something hitting the wall. Hesitantly he pressed his ear to the wooden door. "Uh..Keigo…" reached his ears. This was followed by many breathy moans and needy groans. He pulled away. Never before had his son been bold enough to actually lay with a woman.

Keisuke smirked. It looked like Keigo finally found his match.

---

"Let me get this straight," Gakuto said. "You had sex with him?"

"Twice," Yuushi and Jirou said in unison.

"And you DIDN'T bite him?"

"Twice," they said again.

"How could you? The first time I had sex with Yuushi I almost drained him dry. I was practically forced to turn him. Is the sex not that good?" Gakuto asked, glaring suspiciously at Jirou.

"No. It's incredible sex. I just had him take me from behind, that way he did not see my fangs when my cravings kicked it. It was hard to resist but I did."

Gakuto disappeared from his place on the other side of the room only to appear in front of Jirou. "Are you sure you're a vampire? You're to sweet sometimes and you didn't bite a human who was on you with his heart beating fast from exertion. His blood pumping through his veins 3 times faster…"

Jirou's eyes turned red, his tongue running across his lips and extended incisors.

"Okay, you're a vamp," Gakuto teased, tapping Jirou on the nose. "You really could resist?" Jirou nodded. "God, the moment Yuushi entered me I tore into him and I knew he was the one because he kept fucking me and even kissed me with my lips covered in his own blood."

Yuushi reached out, pulling Gakuto into his lap. "You were so delectable Gakuto. Vampire or not, I couldn't let a little thing like you get away."

"Mm-hmm," Gakuto smirked, leaning back into his lover.

"Next thing you'll be telling me is to reveal what I am to him."

The two looked at him with a dead-panned expression.

----

'January 1857

The beginning of a new year. A full 19 years old and now officially engaged. Father was so happy that I have agreed to take 'Gigi' as my wife. Truly these past months with Jirou have been the best I have experienced in my short years of life. He clings to me and I find myself loving every moment of him on my arm. He's joyful and full of spirit. He never hesitates to say when something is sugoi and though he is modest about it he loves when I spoil him. I know he still has secrets that he is hiding from me but I can't find myself to care.'

The two Atobe men sat alone in the study, both engulfed in reading when Gigi entered. Her blonde girls loose down her back. "Keigo, my love, I wish to speak with you tonight."

Keigo nodded and placed his book down before taking Gigi's hand. Keisuke made no comment as he knew this was merely their code. Before they could go up the stairwell Jirou stop them. "Keigo, you know I am hiding something from you."

"Ore-sama assumes it is about you're past and you do not wish to share. Therefore, ore-sama will not ask."

"Yes, it is about my past but it is also about my present and our future."

Keigo raised a questioning eyebrow. "Come with me," Jirou whispered, pulling Keigo out the front door and into the night. They walked to the woods where men went to drink when their wives were in bed. One man had stumbled away from the group and was wondering the woods looking for a tree to use. "Stay here," Jirou smiled, releasing Keigo's hands. "And don't run. If you do, I'll catch you." Before Keigo could process this statement Jirou was gone and instead was talking to the man who began to hit on the blonde. Keigo wanted to go and break that man's arms but Jirou just laughed.

"Mr. Connors, you're drunk. Your wife must be worried."

"I'd dump that old bat for a pretty thing like you anyday," the man slurred.

"Really, now? I'm flattered."

The man looked down at his bottle before smirking lecherously. "Care for a drink Miss Gigi?"

Jirou smiled. "That would be wonderful. Don't scream now."

The man gave a 'huh?' right before Jirou covered his mouth and tore into his throat. Keigo's eyes widened as he watched Mr. Connor's arms go limp and his eyes cloud over in death. He turned on his heels making to leave only to have Jirou appear in front of him. "What did I say, Keigo?" the blood stained lips asked.

"You killed him."

"He asked if I wanted a drink. I merely took him up on his offer. Now Keigo I maybe quite a bit smaller than you, but I can and will kill you," the blonde glared, before his face turned into a wide grin. "But you love me and I love you, so that won't be necessary."

"How could ore-sama love a….a…."

"Don't make me compel you, Keigo. You love me even knowing what I am. It's called a vampire."

"A demon."

Jirou's eyes narrowed. "Do not look at me like that. I did NOT choose this but I had no choice. It was this or death. This was what I choose. I wanted to live so badly I did not the implications of my choice. I was dying when I was only 14 years old. I got sick and couldn't get better. The medic had said it was a flu that was tearing through my system killing me slowly. When I was 16 my body went into shock. I fought that sickness off for TWO years. Two very long years and then just like that my body failed me. A man came to me and he saved me or damned me--whichever way you want to look at it. This is my secret, Keigo. This is what I am."

"The man, did you love him?" Keigo asked, a twinge of jealously in his voice.

Jirou shook his head. "Iie. I hardly knew Seiichi-sama. He too was changed due to sickness and that is why he changed me. After that he taught me the correct ways, I was only with him for 10 years after that he left me."

"10 years? How old are you?"

"Anou…It's 1857 now, so I think….about 200 years old. Give or take a couple of years."

"So the 17th century?"

"Hai," Jirou nodded. "It's been really lonely all these years. Then my friend Gakuto, who by the way is a vampire too, found a mate and I was left alone again. That's when I saw you. You are as beautiful as one us but you're mortal. You're confident. Egotistical. Perfect in everyway and I want you."

"You want me to die?"

Jirou caressed Keigo's cheek. "Not yet, my love, but yes, I want you to die."

"To become like you?"

"I know you already know these answers, so why ask?"

Keigo sighed, eyes traveling back to the deceased man. "Why haven't you bit me? Is ore-sama not good enough for you?"

Jirou giggled. "Let's go back to the house. I wouldn't want you getting to…" his eyes traveled down. "..excited when my fangs sink into you."

-----

"Urgh…more sex," Shishido groaned, flipping through the journal. "God! What's with the vampire thing? Oshitari has lost his mind."

"Ryou-san, let's just keep reading. I think this is interesting," Choutarou smiled. He honestly did think his sempai had a very vivid imagination.

-----

Keigo collapsed onto the cotton sheets now stained with his own blood. "Are you okay, Keigo?"

"How can you still be full of energy after that?"

"One, you're blood, it gives me energy. Two, well, I am a vampire. Three, I am me, energy is in no short supply here. If you would prefer I can just keep riding you while you lay there. Milk your mortal body for all its worth."

The heir chuckled. "Give this mortal a rest."

"Rest? Mou…." Jirou pouted, bouncing on the bed. "I want more. I neeed more."

"Ore-sama needs a break."

Jirou crossed his arms with a bigger pout. "I can't wait till you're a vampire and I won't have to worry about rest. Keigo, when you're a vampire you won't get enough of my body. Believe me."

"May ore-sama taste you're blood?"

"My blood? Anou sa…you see the thing is, once my blood is in you're system the change starts. If you drink enough and an accident were to happen you'd change right then and we already have an elaborate plan for you."

"Plan?"

"For your death and our sudden disappearance and everything. It's going to be accidental death and suicide. Tehee…only I can't die," Jirou giggled, curling into Keigo's side. "I guess I can't see a little taste hurting."

Biting into his wrist Jirou allowed blood to flow before offering it to Keigo. The silver took the offered ice cold wrist and licked at the wound before pulling back. "Ore-sama can never see liking the taste of that." Placing his wrist in his own mouth Jirou cleaned and sealed the wound. "You get use to it."

"Is ore-sama free to ask about Seiichi was it?"

Jirou paused, his eyes shifting to the mortal next to him. "What about him? Jealous?"

"Perhaps a little. What does he look like?"

"Ethereal, like all of our kind. But something tells me even in life he was beautiful. He's tall and pale. His blue hair flows down in soft waves to about his shoulders. His eyes are kind at his best and he's a very motherly person. He never let me out of his sight when I was learning. But like I said before, beyond the physical I don't really know much about him. All I know is that his maker was a pureblood making me pretty high in the vampire monarchy. Considering pure vampire blood runs through my veins thanks to my maker."

"Pure blood?"

"They are vampires that are born, not made. Female vampires are not supposed to conceive, but there is a rare occurrence of the moon once in a hundred and fifty years that allows a female vampire to conceive a child. That child is considered pure blood, never having lived a mortal life."

"I see. You lived a mortal life but your maker was made by a pureblood which indirectly puts pureblood in you. Is ore-sama following, correctly?"

"Un," Jirou smiled.

"How about you're mortal life? You grew up in feudal Japan?"

"Hai, but I wasn't a daimyo's son or anything like that. My father was a fish man. The leader of our village that was just down the mountain from a youkai hunter's village. Father never believed in demons though. He found youkai hunters to be purposeless. Father took my death the hardest, at least he assumed I died. After I was turned Seiichi-san made a show of burning my 'corpse' and giving the ashes to my family. I left with him afterwards and he taught me everything. How to hunt. How to stay hidden in shadows. The same things I will teach you."

"But he left. Will you do the same, Jirou?" Keigo asked, rolling to his side.

Jirou shook his head furiously, blonde curls flying everywhere. "Iie. Because I am going to bond you to me. You see, that pureblood that turned Seiichi-san; he fell in love with Seiichi-san and bonded them together. So Seiichi-san had to leave me. Bonding is basically a tracking on your lover. You'll never leave me and I'll never leave you. No matter the distance between us, we will always find each other again. Something that Seiichi-san told me was that he and Sanada-san wanted a child, ergo me. But…well…I wanted to find love like theirs. Like Gakuto's. I wanted to find my own mortal."

"So Mukahi and Oshitari they are both…?"

Jirou gave a simple nod. "They are both vampires as well. Daijoubu, Keigo, you'll come to find there is a lot more us than you mortals ever thought."

-------

"What's with the self-insertions?" Shishido asked. "That is totally lame."

"Shishido-san, shh, I find this really interesting. Oshitari-sempai is very imaginative…if he wrote this that is," Choutarou said, flipping the page.

"What do you mean 'if'? Choutarou, you don't actually think this thing could be real, do you?"

The silver haired kouhai merely blushed and continued to read. "Something ludicrous is happening, or perhaps it is not so. For the people had found the body of Mr. Connors and were baffled…."

------

"It looks like he was mauled by some kind of animal," Mr. Henderson, the village sheriff, sighed. "Bled clean out."

"It was not animal!" Mr. Horrison yelled. "I saw the whole damned thing. A devil she is, that enchanting Miss Gigi. I saw it. She moved with unimaginable speed and then wooed him with false promises before tearing his throat out and drinking his blood. Just as quick as she came she was gone!"

"How dare you make accusations against my fiancée," Keigo glared. "For your information, Gigi was with me all night last night. Never once did she leave the bed. Elie can atest to that."

"Then explain what I saw, boy."

"You, like many of the men, were drunk that night. Its obvious you were delusional. Of course, any man using alchol to escape his home life…"

"Listen here you little jap brat…"

Keigo's eyes narrowed at the racial slur.

"I know what I seen and it was her. Look at those reports coming in from Transylvania about monsters that creep through the night and live on the blood of humans," Horrison continued to rave.

"What are you getting at Thomas?" Carlison, the bartender, asked.

"It adds up. She's got to be a….a vampire." Horrison whispered the last word, enjoying the gasped that rolled through the crowd. "You can test to see…"

A soft knock came on the town halls doors before it slowly creaked open. "I apologize for interrupting, but may I speak with Keigo, please?"

Keigo stood to leave but was met with Horrison's firm hand sitting him back down. "Miss Gigi, what a pleasant surprise, we were just speaking of you. Do come in."

The 'girl' hesitantly stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Horrion gleamed at the girl, picking the bible up from the podium he walked forward. "Miss Gigi would you mind reading some proverbs to these men."

"Of course," she smiled. "I am a lady of God myself," she beamed, holding up her wrist to show the cross charm bracelet it bore. "I am always pleased to spread the good lord's word. Where shall I start?"

"Perhaps you should bless yourself first, my dear," Horrison smiled, leading her to the bowl of holy water. Gigi looked at her betrothed, sending him a sly smirk before dipping her fingers in and making a cross across herself. Horrison glared as she did not burn. In his rage he turned the blessed water over on her making it look an accident. "Oh, I apologize Miss Gigi," he feigned, watching as she squirmed. "Does that burn?"

"No, but it is getting down my bodice. You-you did that on purpose, didn't you Mr. Horrison," she sniffled. "Do you hate me so?" Tears began to fall from her eyes and Keigo jumped up to her side, grabbing her in a tight embrace.

"That is enough! As you can see she did not burn and if you have not noticed she walks clearly in the sunlight!" Keigo glared.

"Yes, and Miss Gigi enjoys my wife's homemade pasta that involves a large amount of garlic," another man pointed out.

"She's been in my store and I've seen her reflection. There is no way she's a creature of the undead," another man agreed.

'Gigi's' tear filled eyes turned to Mr. Horrison. "You think I am undead? I don't know whether to be offended or not."

"That is enough," Keisuke sighed. "Keigo, take Gigi home."

Keigo nodded, escorting his wife-to-be out of town hall.

"Get wise aren't they," Jirou smirked. "Good thing all those little tales are just that; tales. We eat garlic just as humans do and we have reflections just as humans do. We can bare to touch a cross unless it is silver. Remember that Keigo, silver can harm us and a steak through the heart. That merely paralyzes us though, not kill us."

"And you can walk in the daylight?"

"Actually, that's partly thanks to my pure blood. Vampires generally can't walk in the daylight. But Seiichi-san's master gave him a trinket that enables him to walk amongst mortals. Seiichi-san gave me one as well and I have one for you," Jirou's hand raised to the necklace he always wore. "Take them off and we burn."

"The mortals have become wise," Oshitari amused, appearing on Keigo's side.

"We either have to kill them all or leave," Gakuto joined in. "I vote for killing. After all, got to break in the new born what better way then with a good old manslaughter."

"No, I have a plan," Jirou beamed. "This entails you two running from the village in the morrow. Early morrow. I would make it look like a vampire attack but then they would mark us and we can't have that," Jirou giggled.

Keigo looked down at his lover, his confusion plain. "Mark us?"

"Un. It's a very old ritual, back when vampires were not always in hiding. Mortals that feared their loved ones becoming undead would mark the grave and coffin. A cross and the saying 'may the dead stay in slumber'. It's an old witches spell but it still holds. If the grave is marked no vampire can touch it. No vampire in and no vampire out. But we won't have to worry. Elie can insure that the mortals don't mark either of our graves."

"And oh!!" Jirou yelled, jumping in front of Keigo. "No matter what do NOT return to your home. You see, you have to be invited in. If you're not invited into a mortal home you can not enter, even if you once lived there."

"Now when will all this happen?" Keigo asked, staring down at the rocking boy.

Jirou grinned wide, slight fang flashing. "That's for me to know, and you to wake up in your grave."

----

Oshitari slipped through Jirou's second story window, smirking down at the thoroughly exhausted mortal. "Exhausted him, didn't you?"

"It's not enough for me. But he held out longer than I expected, I can't wait to go at him when he's a vampire."

Inhaling sharply, Oshitari looked at his blonde friend. "The change has already started?"

"I snapped his neck. We'll have to work fast. Elie!"

"Yes, Master Jirou!"

"Make sure the arrangements are done and over with before 12 and make sure the graves are left unmarked. Understand?"

"Yes, Master Jirou."

"Elie, meet us in the graveyard. Once Keigo is a vampire you are free."

The girls eyes grew wide. "Free?"

"You are free to go back to Japan and marry that Shishido Ryou if that is you're choice. I know vampire assistants are meant to carry out to their mortal life span but you have served me well. You deserve to live out you're mortal life with the one you love."

"Thank you, Master Jirou," she cried. "Thank you so much."

"Oshitari, stab Keigo three times. Stabbing Elie once in the arm and chase me down and stab me five times--avoid my heart please," Jirou giggled. "Now, just like theatre, action!!"

Jirou gave a scream before running out of his bedroom and down the stairs at human speed. He never felt so slow in his life. He ran out into the night, screaming for anyone to help him. But it was to late, Oshitari had his arm and he was fighting the blunette off to give a how to the servants now rushing to help the damned mistress.

Oshitari raised his blade, stabbing it once, twice to a total of five times. Jirou almost felt himself laugh at the lack of pain. Though normally his wounds would heal themselves he had taken a salve to insure that would not happen.

The servants reached his falling body as the once trusted man took off into the night.

------

"That's so sad," Choutarou sniffled. "They both died?"

"Ch' don't be lame Choutarou. Keep reading. It will probably end happy," Shishido sighed, flipping the page.

------

"Are you awake yet?" Jirou teased, looking down into the grave.

"Are you teasing ore-sama?"

"Yes," Jirou laughed, holding his hand down to the other.

Atobe accepted the hand, hopping out of his own grave. "Ore-sama takes it that everything went according to plan?"

"Exactly to plan."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead and try me."

"Try what?"

"Ore-sama can see that you want to kiss me to test the vampire's sense of lust."

A large smile broke out on Jirou's face as he stepped forward, placing his body flush against that of his lover's. "You have the gift of foresight and insight. This should be fun," he chuckled, titling up and sealing their lips together.

Atobe wrapped his arms around Jirou's tiny waist, pulling the smaller vampire tighter than possible to him. Their tongues battled for dominance as neither had to breathe. In an instance Keigo could feel what Jirou had meant about insatiable lust. He wanted the boy; here and now. Only if this was what the lust felt like as a newborn….Keigo pulled away.

"Is something wrong?"

"Did you ever do this with Seiichi? Your maker?"

Jirou couldn't help but laugh. "You are jealous?"

Keigo felt his hand go to the blonde's throat, squeezing hard as if to cut off the non-existent need for air. "Don't toy with ore-sama. If you haven't realized ore-sama just died for you. Atobe's are not to be made a fool of."

"Possessive too. I like that. No, I never had sex with Seiichi-san. He offered, but I refused. I never had sex before I met you, alright?"

"Do not lie to ore-sama. You have walked this earth for two hundred years and you expect me to believe you never once gave into your hormones," Atobe glared, crushing harder.

"Iie. When I was alive I was to sick to understand love and I died before I ever found it. Seiichi-san was like my protector, I never thought of a sexual relationship with him. Did I kiss him? Yes. Did I drink from him? Yes. But until I saw you I NEVER once had a sexual urge towards any mortal. You see the lust can be held back, but only by an extremely large amount of human blood.

I'm a seductress, Keigo. Only I am not a woman. I lead men to their deaths using my looks and my personality. None have ever bed me and none never will. Are you satisfied?"

"Anou…Master Jirou…?"

"You are free to go Elie."

"Arigatou, Jirou-sama," the girl bowed before running from the graveyard.

"As hard as it is to believe," Oshitari's voice laughed. "Jirou is about the most innocent vampire you will ever meet. One of the most deadly but one of the most innocent."

"Yeah. Yeah. Jirou's a saint," Gakuto sighed, munching on what seem to be a human finger. "The mortals will come checking so can we get the hell out of here."

Keigo released his hold on Jirou's throat, taking the smaller hand in his own. "And if they do not find us?"

"They alert the entire state. We will not be able to enter the country till at least the turn of the century. Do not worry Keigo. Time flies by quicker than you think," Jirou beamed, swinging their arms playfully.

"Hey, I'm in the mood to bug Shishido. I haven't given him a good scare in years. Let's go back to Japan," Gakuto cheered, jumping for the gravestone he sat on to Yuushi's back. "Oh, Ryou-chan, I'm coming for you."

"Kei-chan, you are in for one interesting eternity."

-------

"He put me in this damned book," Shishido groaned, annoyed beyond all belief.

"The entries after that last one are far and few between. A entry every now and then from that moment onward. 'Spring of 1870. My father died peacefully. As they had said, they had checked our graves and discovered that we were gone. I returned to my father against what Jirou had said and my father was happy to see me--undead or not. I would have turned father myself had he not been so gone with age. But I promised that I would visit him every year of my eternal life and he died in peace.'"

"Choutarou, you are such a sap. Give me the dang thing," Shishido scowled, yanking the journal from his kouhai. "'Summer 1900. We returned to Japan to find that Shishido Ryou's son, Shishido Sasame had grown up and Shishido Ryou was getting older by the moment. Mukahi lost interest in Ryou and turned his attention to Sasame instead. Apparently our secret was well kept among the Shishido family. In fact Oshitari had said that Elie's grandmother had predicted something. Down the line when the name 'Ryou' appeared once again a pureblood vampire would take the boy as his mate. Ore-sama guess we will see what happens in due course.'"

"Hehe..do you have a secret lover Shishido-san?"

"Urusai, Choutarou. It's just a book. Let's see: 'Summer 1911. Shishido Sasame's wife has bore him a son, Shishido Satoshi…..'" Shishido's eyes widened as he continued to scan the page.

"What's the matter, Shishido-san? You went quiet."

"That's my grandfather's name. My older brother was named for him. He's not my dad's dad but his my dad's uncle. We grew up around him and he use to ramble on and on about the most random things. Actually, his father's name was Sasame. This has to be a coincidence, there is NO way Oshitari knew all this. Choutarou, skip to the end for me," Shishido sighed, handing the book back to his lover.

"Uh…1976? 1980? 1985? 1992?"

"1985. What's it say?" He only asked because that was the year he was born in.

"As the witches' prediction had said a Shishido was born again with the name 'Ryou'. He is the youngest son out of three, his eldest brother taking the name of their grandfather. As promised to his great-great-grandfather he has the vampire's protection. As it were on this same day a pureblood vampire came into the world, Ootori Choutarou. Ore-sama has already seen it. As Shishido's ancestor had said, the line of protection will end with his union to a vampire."

"Fuck it! This stupid book is just lame!" Shishido yelled. He took the journal from Choutarou's hand throwing it across the room. "You're not a vampire, are you?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Oshitari had to have stalked me or something. That has to be it!"

"Actually," Oshitari chortled, entering the club room and picking up the journal. "Did you both to read the last page. 'July 2001. Ore-sama has hopped you have found ore-sama's journal to be a good read, Ootori. Shishido.'"

Shishido merely got up and stomped out of the club room. "There is no such thing as fucking vampires!"

"Hontou ni? Shishido," Jirou asked, making the brunette jump.

"Jirou, how did you…weren't you just…."

"Everyone here is under my compelling and Yuushi's, they won't remember a thing. You on the other hand are kind of a worry to us. Only because it was your great-great-grandfather's wish did we even bother to let you find that journal. Besides that, Choutarou-kun will be turning soon and that would scare you to literal death wouldn't it?"

"Jirou, do not scare the boy," Keigo sighed, appearing next to his lover.

"Wh-What do you mean 'turning', Jirou-sempai?"

"Well with purebloods they grow without knowledge of being a vampire for about 16 years and then they turn. It was a rule put into place in 1913, gives them a chance to know a human life. Besides that, things are not the same as they were in 1432 where purebloods could walk as they choose. Anyways, I tired now, Keigo explain," Jirou yawned, falling back onto Keigo's shoulder.

"Everything you read was true, Ryou," Gakuto taunted. "I'm a vampire. So is Yuushi. So is Atobe and Jirou and so is Choutarou-kun. Only well, he's kinda higher on the chain since he's a pureblood. Don't expect me to kneel like those other vamps. I don't do the kneeling thing, not even to Sanada and Yukimura and have you MET them. Fucking scary. Now I know where Jirou picked up the sadistic side."

"You two seem to have this taken care of. If you'll excuse ore-sama, I promised Jirou a date," the silver smirked, before disappearing with his blonde in arms.

------

Jirou rubbed his eyes as he awoke from his slumber. His brown eyes blinked twice before widening in amazement. "Keigo? You didn't?"

"Ore-sama seems to remembering you loving the 40s."

"1940 to 1950 we stayed in America to avoid the war. Remember?"

"Of course ore-sama does."

"And you remember that dance we went to when we were posing as American high school students? You recreated it for me?" Jirou awed, spinning around in a circle as he recognized the school colors and bandstand set-up.

"May ore-sama have this dance?"

"Naturally," Jirou smiled, taking the hand held out to him and coming in close to his lover. "It's been fun, these past 100 years."

"144 to be exact."

"Un. 144 years and counting. Soon Choutarou-kun and Shishido will be joining us."

"Ore-sama is just thrilled for that," Atobe sighed, spinning Jirou before bringing him back to his chest.

"Sarcasm noted. Keigo, in another hundred years, will you still love me?"

"Hai."

"How about in 200 years?"

"Hai."

"How about in one thousand four hundred and…."

"JIROU! Ore-sama will love you from now until eternity," Keigo answered.

"Eternity is a really long time, Keigo-chan!"

"Hm…it is, isn't it?"

"Hai. But I will make it interesting for you every step of the way," Jirou cheered, bouncing on his feet.

"Ore-sama is counting on that."

With that Keigo leaned down sealing his lips to his blonde lover's, just like that night in 1943. Now to eternity was a very pleasant thought.

-owari-


End file.
